ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
|image = Adamav1.jpg |image-size = 295px |image-caption = Portrayed by: Andrew Cooper |Created By= Vex |status= Deceased |Gender=Male |Age= 3900 |Species= Phoenix |Position= Sentinel / Priest |affiliation = Living Flame, Pantheon |species = Phoenix}}Adam is the first and only phoenix created by the Living Flame though he did not truly gain his identity until six embers splintered into existence after he was initially created, thus producing other phoenixes. Although they possessed separate spheres of fire that served as their bodies, they maintained a collective mindset until they gained individual human forms after the Great War. Phoenixes are beings made of pure fire who can change their appearance to any design, just as fire can affect perception. In this base form, they have no names or genders. Their secondary forms are entirely human, however, and, as such, are easily killed, but this death is not a true death. Since a phoenix is merely flame, that flame has to be properly extinguished in order to prevent a phoenix from raising from its own ashes. The human forms may change from life to life, switching genders or appearance during the rebirth process, but a phoenix always regains its memories. Despite not being able to properly interact with the world as a pure being of flame itself, Adam was ever inquisitive of his surroundings and its inhabitants. He could often be found among God and Fae alike but held few favorites for his attention span was quite short. With no real ties to bind him to people or places, he remained a timeless and often playful being. His journeys led him to many, and his gentle nature had him favoring any of those whom appeared to be lost or in pain. The Great War with the Fae was the catalyst for the phoenixes as it marked a turning point in their service. Many were conflicted about which side to take, including Adam, but ultimately they decided to side with their creator and his siblings. Only one phoenix defected but before it could do much harm, its siblings engulfed it. Flame devoured flame and that spark of free will traveled to the others. It was at this point that the phoenixes truly began to think separately as opposed to a collective. As a reward for their service and as a way to bind them closer to the next race created by Olwyn, the Living Flame gifted the phoenixes with human forms. Adam took his name as his own and set to work on exploring this new form and sense of true empathy he had been given, grateful for the chance to interact with the world around him without having to worry about setting it on fire. The first couple hundred years were spent testing the limitations of his form and his experience with humans, but it wouldn't be until later, through personal experience and not merely observing, that he took to heart how powerful and dreadful emotions could be. Although he had initially been created as an unintentional prototype of what would one day be known as a Sentinel, he took this position seriously when it came to dealing with humans. To explain his magical gift of fire and other quirks and affinities, he took on the role of a Priest to the Living Flame. To his creator, his loyalty runs great, but his loyalty extends to the rest of the Pantheon as well. Despite the experiences he's had living as a human, he remains open-minded, welcoming, inquisitive, and altruistic. His fire may have great potential for destruction, but he has used his abilities as a pure source of cleansing and healing in as many scenarios as possible, only resorting to violence when diplomacy fails or as a defense. Scenes Before the War with the Fae, Adam entertains a glowing girl in a meadow. After Adora is banished and memories are erased, the phoenixes end up encountering a loophole for when they are reborn, they recover all memories, including erased or sealed ones. Adam's confusion about his 'forgotten' memories end up having him discussing the course of events with a Grimm brother. Fifteen years ago before the Blight, Adam encounters a lost yet brave girl in the woods and takes the form of a will o' wisp to lead her to safety. During his adventures across the Blighted countryside, Adam encounters a very angry and drunk pirate in Dokrayth and a fallen soldier in need of faith in Solhara. He also meets a lost yet compassionate soul in the Yarrow. After the brief display of him and his fire power during the Necator attack on Caerleon, Adam has not been seen.Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Caelumites